xarxes_clusterfandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Flint
Dame Mary Gideon or as she is more commonly referred to as Silas Aurora Flint is the current Overlord of the Consortium Department of Protection and the Marshal of the Consortium Army. She is the coarse leader of the 1st Shock Troop Cast as well as the Lord-High Marshal of G1 Realm Army and the castellan of the Capital of the Military, Fort Pride. SIlas comes from a family with an extensive military background, her father, grandfather and grandmother serving as high ranking Marshals in the Consortium Military. From a young age she aspired to be like them and trained her hardest to enter the Military Academy, doing so at the age of 16, one year younger than is legally mandated, the exception was made due to her skills. Once entered, over the years of her tuition, she passed the academy and moved on to be a member of the EOC (Elite Operations Casts) a group of casts designed to accommodate the best and the most promising soldiers into their ranks. Silas served over a decade and rose to become the rank of High Marshal, after which point, she had two options, to become a member of the Royal Guard or to go on and increase in rank in the Consortium Army. She chose the latter, as she found the former to be too reclusive and boring. Silas then began to progress through the ranks, especially proving herself during the battle with the Dagor pirate band, a truly massive terrorist and pirate grup who were neutralised with a record low amount of casualties. Personality Silas has a rough personality, even down to the way she talks, having a voice that sounds like sand-paper. She is very prideful of her soldiers and puts a lot of trust in her own men, if that trust is betrayed, it is almost impossible to be earnt back. Silas will defend her own men and fellow Marshals with her life and if she believes their convictions, she will stake her career on defending them. Conversely, irregardless of rank, if she has a personal distaste of a military officer she will be immensely mocking, sarcastic and condescending, being very public of her opinions of people. Furthermore, she has an emphasis on teamwork during warfare, encouraging soldiers in her command not to try and be heroic and instead try to win and conquer, heroism will come along with it. Appearance Silas has a young face, that of a thirty year old woman, having a fresh face compared to her older, silver hair. Her face is riddled with scars, over her chin, nose, eyes and neck. Silas has flint-like grey eyes that often seem emotionless even when she expresses emotion. She often wears military fatigues and thick, black boots, gloves and a blue scarf, given to her by her wife, Elsa. Silas is incredibly proud of her scarf and wears it as often as she is able, even wearing her medals on it in certain formal occasions.